The Pack is Family
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Nick left Meteor Heights seven years ago after his fathers death. Upon returning, he finds home has changed much more than he thought possible. Along with the rest of his old friends, now their own pack, he must fight to help protect his home from the supernatural beings that threaten his pack, his family. Contains appearances by canon characters, but mostly OC char. And situations
1. Home Has Changed

**_Prologue_**

 _Home Has Changed_

Twenty-four year old Nick Negron parked his car on the shoulder of the highway, looking out at his hometown of Meteor Heights. The city proper stretched out for miles below him. Nick hadn't been back in town since him and his mother had moved away just over seven years earlier, and he was amazed how the view hadn't changed since. It was almost like nothing had changed. Remembering all his old friends, he hoped at least some of them hadn't moved on from their self-proclaimed boring town. Starting the Scion FR-S back up, Nick began making his way back into town.

 ** _In Town.._**

A young woman in her twenties lifted her head from the desk in her bedroom, sniffing the air. Her face lit up with a breathtaking smile at the scent we picked up even from miles away. "He's back?! I have to tell the others. And dad." Picking her phone up from next to her, she began texting multiple numbers before calling one other. "Dad? Yeah it's me. Listen, Nick's coming back into town.. No, I smell him coming, dad. Yes, I know he has no idea about how much has changed since he left. That's why I called you. I already told the rest of the pack. Dad, we are not talking about this, I'm a big girl and I can make my own decisions. Alright, he may stop by there to see how everyone is doing, but don't tell him. That should be our job. Just tell him we all went out to the old clubhouse for the day. Thanks, dad, love you. I'll see you for dinner, right? Okay, until then." She hung up and stood to change into something more worthy of the occasion. After all, it wasn't every day the most important person in your life came home after years of living in a different state, was it?

 ** _Meteor Heights Police Department, Fourth Precinct, An Hour and A Half Later._**

Hearing the door to his office open, sheriff Paul Montero looked up to see a face that, oddly, hadn't changed in seven years. "There he is, Nick Negron! Welcome home, my boy." He smiled at the newcomer.

"Hey, sheriff. Were you expecting me?"

"Somewhat. Sarina called me and said she knew you were going to stop in." He laughed at Nick's obviously confused expression. "You'll know soon enough. The group's all out at the old clubhouse waiting for you by now. You get taller?"

Nick smirked. "Yeah, but only a couple of inches. One final growth spurt you know. Thanks for letting me know, I'll leave you to your work, sheriff." He tuned to leave.

"Nick?" The young man turned back. "You'll hear it from Sarina, but just know Meteor Heights isn't the same as when you left. A lot has changed, I just hope you're not put off by just how much."

"Come on, sheriff. You know me, I roll with the punches." And with that, Nick left the police station.

About forty-five minutes later found Nick pulling up outside a large old warehouse the town had converted into a community rec center. He noticed the parking lot was filled with cars he both recognized and didn't. His eyes fell on a familiar red Jeep and he smiled. Getting out of the car and walking over to the entrance, he was stopped by a voice near him. "Son of a bitch, she was right." Looking over, he saw his old best friend Elliot Tate with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Elliot! Great to see you, man. Got an extra? I haven't stopped to pick up a pack myself yet." Nodding, Elliot tossed Nick his pack of cigs, allowing Nick to extract one for himself. Lighting it up, he stood next to his old friend. "I hear things have changed here at home. How much are we talking?"

Elliot laughed. "Honestly? You may not even believe it. And you came back in the middle of something, too." Nick could hear the hesitation in his voice, but didn't press it.

"Wow. Was she miserable when I left?" Nick asked, referring to Sarina.

His friend nodded. "Of course. It hurt all of us when you moved. Her seemingly the worst. We couldn't get her out of the house for weeks." Elliot gave Nick a look over. "The fuck are you taller than me now?"

"Just happened," Nick shrugged. "So everyone making a party in there?"

"You know it, bro." The two friends finished their cigarettes. "Come on, everyone's waiting, and Sarina was absolutely beside herself when she sent the word out you were coming back. Shit, half of us left work early to greet your ass back home."

Nick laughed. "Well, I'm sorry if anyone gets fired then." He said as they both went inside the rec center.

As they entered, a smell Nick hadn't scented in years made itself known. "You weren't kidding. Sarina even cooked for my return? Seriously, how did she even know I was back?"

"All in good time, Nick." Was all Elliot said as they entered the main room, where a banner congratulating his return hung across the ceiling.

Looking around, he noticed none of their other friends had noticed their entrance. Instead, they all continued prepping snacks and drinks for the party. "Hey, don't look all excited I'm home, you jerks." He shouted, falling to the floor laughing at everyone's reaction of jumping out of their skins and looking at him and Elliot.

There was also the sound of something falling to kitchen, followed by a shout. "Motherfucker! Now I have to start the pies over!" This was followed by Sarina Montoya appeared in the doorway. "Seriously, guys?! Like, what the-" Her deep blue, almost purple eyes focusing on Nick and the fury drained from her face, replaced by radiant joy. She ran forward into Nick's now outstretched arms. "Nicky, you're home!" She gripped him tightly, tighter than Nick expected from the shorter girl.

At five-foot-two, Sarina had to look up even more at Nick's own height of now five-nine. After a moment, she realized the new height difference from his five-foot-six and a half. "Why did you have to get taller?" She whined and pouted cutely, making Nick laugh.

"I can't control how my body grows, Rina." Sarina smiled at the nickname she only ever let Nick called her. His hand cupped her face as they just stared into each other's eyes, Nick swearing he saw Sarina's eyes flash a fluorescent mix of purple and red for a split second until he heard someone clear their throats.

"Hey, lovebirds, you can do the adorable reunion later. Sar, the food?" Said Sarina's best friend Mara Sorryan, appearing next to them. Then, when Sarina gasped and ran back off, Mara hugged Nick, placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Its good to have you back. She hasn't been like this in a long while. You're looking good."

Nick chuckled. "Thanks, Mara. You too. So, there are people I don't know here, so maybe introductions are in order?"

Mara giggled. "True. You guys handle that, I'm gonna make sure Sar is alright in there by herself." With that, she rushed back to the kitchen.

Elliot decided he would handle the introductions. He motioned to a guy a bit taller than Nick, who noticed he himself was the second tallest in this new group of people. "This here's Daryl Hardy, he's quiet but he's still a good guy. Then there's Nicole Murdock, group nurse if our shenanigans go wrong." Nicole had curly honey brown hair and green eyes, rolling the green orbs at Elliot's version of introductions. The next and last person of the group Nick didn't know was another guy, this one mousy and looking around nervously, his gray eyes darting everywhere. "And meet Keifer Hunt. Newest member of the group, still adjusting to how we all act together. Can also beat anyone in a fighting game."

"Does that mean a Dead or Alive tourney is in our future?" Nick smirked, Elliot knowing that Keifer's talent at the fighters would still not be enough for Nick in that specific series. Nick was unstoppable when it came to his D.O.A.

"Maybe, we'll see. And I know you already know these two," He jerked his thumb in the direction of the other two members of Nick's old friends Roger Jackson and Liara Larson, who both waved to Nick, smiling.

Nick shook his head. "Well, despite Elliot's theatrics, its good to meet those I don't know and see those I do. Now, I think its time for a fun game, and I brought the ultimate clusterfuck of comedic genius."

"Cards Against Humanity?" Elliot asked, his voice betraying how hopeful he was.

"You know it, the Complete Edition, too. Every subject is ours to twist as we see fit." Nick left to grab the game from his car.

 ** _In the Kitchen, Moments Earlier.._**

Sarina hummed as she stirred a pot on he stove before moving to the left to remake the pie she had been trying to make as Nick had scared everyone. Mara entered the kitchen. "So, what happens now? You can't just act as if everything is the same as when he left. Not without possibly having to bring him into the pack."

Sarina's eyes glowed bright red as she released a short huff of a growl. "Don't you think I know that? I'm not keeping secrets from him, Mara. I'll tell him everything later, when we have a chance to be alone. If anything, I've deserved to be happy by now, and I already decided he was a part of this pack, when it wasn't even a pack and he was the Alpha of the group."

Mara noticed a faraway look in her friends eyes, the look that said Sarina was being reminiscent. "He still is as far as you're concerned, isn't he?"

Sarina nodded, a tear threatening to fall into the pot of vegetables she was currently stirring. "He should have been the one Bitten. We all know it, we all heard what my uncle told us when we had to stop him. He changed me out of pity, thinking he could use my heartbreak to control me."

"But he couldn't, because you knew Nick wouldn't want you to. You're a good Alpha, hun, even if not the first round draft pick." Mara smiled, knowing her friend was just being overly critical of herself.

"I know, but I wish Nick had still been here for it all. He would have become a true Alpha, I know he would."

Mara giggled. "Yeah, well. The hard choice was killing your uncle, but it's good you did. The last thing we need is Auron Montero still running around causing havoc."

Sarina nodded. "Yeah, guess you're right about that. Thank you, Mara, for being there through all this."

"It's no problem, Sar. We were all brought into this situation by Auron, he turned all of us except for Keifer, but you brought us all under you as a pack to bring him down. And do you know why you united us against him, or better yet how?"

Sarina shrugged. "My winning personality?" She said with her sarcasm evident.

Mara just laughed. "No. Because you made us all believe in the old motto about our little group, and how Nick brought us together originally because of it. The pack is family, Sarina, and now our missing piece is finally back. So stop being so cynical. You obviously love that boy beyond any doubt, so let's just focus on celebrating the day. Other circumstances be damned."

Sarina slapped the counter. "Damn it! Nick doesn't know anything about any of this, Mara! How's he going to react to Hunters? Berserkers? Fucking Ghost Riders, God forbid they show up."

"Then turn him, Sarina! What else do you want me to say? Anything pertaining to Nick being in the pack is ultimately up to you."

Sarina sighed as Liara walked in. "Um, I don't know how either of you are going to take this, but I figured the Alpha should know." Liara said timidly, she always got nervous around Sarina ever since she saw how the Alpha could be when agitated.

"Oh no, please just not bad news, Liara."

Liara rubbed her arm. "Nick isn't just our best friend, I mean he's always been," She had to alter her words as Sarina glared at her with her red Alpha eyes. "It's something else. Sarina, Nick is genetically a werewolf. It's dormant from his father's side, but you know what that means."

"Wait, you're serious, Liara?" Mara asked, eliciting a nod from the younger girl and looking at Sarina. "Sarina, now you don't have to be so damn scared about all this. This is good news. Now it's just a matter of-"

"Telling him about our new existence as preternaturals, I know. And also getting his genes unlocked without having to bite him. I stand by my decision that he should have been our Alpha, though."

"Well, that's another thing," Liara giggled, her psychic powers probably letting her see something silly. "Unlocking his powers brings out the status of the gene in his family, and being the only living child by his father-"

Sarina's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "No.. Nick's a genetic Alpha? But, that's extremely rare, more so if their powers are dormant."

"That's right, but that gives us co-Alphas," Liara got a faraway look. "And honestly, everything else I'm getting for you both is either extremely dangerous situations or crap I just can't say out loud with the rest of the group."

Everyone including Mara, who didn't mind the dirty joke or statement usually, looked at Liara with priceless expressions. Sarina shook her head. "Liara, that's TMI even for you. God, today is turning upside down! All I wanted was a nice day to welcome my lov- Nick- back home. Nothing else was supposed to be said or done dealing with the supernatural hotbed that is our home and lives, but no. I can't get one fucking day! Elliot!" She yelled, leaving the kitchen in her brand of fury. "Newport me! I need a cigarette." Passing by him and Nick, Elliot just handing her the item in question.

Elliot turned to Nick, handing him one as well. "I think you need to talk to her. Probably the only one she'll listen to, or at least help calm her down." Nodding, Nick got up and left the recreation center.

Outside the door, Nick felt a vibration in the ground, following the repeated sensation to a tree a few feet away, seeing Sarina causing the vibrations as she punched the tree repeatedly. Coming close while lighting his cigarette, he noticed Sarina had tears falling from the corners of her eyes. "Sarina? You okay?" He asked cautiously.

Sarina turned to look at Nick, her eyes blazing red. As she saw who it was and calmed down, she saw Nick's own eyes glow red as hers faded back to their unusual regular hue. "Oh, Nick.."

"That confirms that things are in fact different here at home. You're an Alpha," The expression on Sarina's face was all he needed to continue. "Yeah, I know about my own little genetic abnormality. My mom told me about my dad, that's part of the reason we left. She knew someone here had killed him for his own power. I came back to see if I could figure anything out about it, and of course because I missed everyone."

Sarina sighed. "Oh, Nick," She repeated. "That makes this whole thing so much fucking easier.." Suddenly, she remembered something else her uncle had told the pack several years before when they had to take him down.

"You have your little boyfriend's father to thank for me becoming your Alpha, little Sarina."

"My uncle killed your father. For his power, as you said. I killed him, now I guess I have his and your father's power."

"Well, as upset as I could be, I can't be mad at you. You obviously had to kill him, he must have gone power mad," Sarina nodded. "But then where does that leave me?"

"Nick, you should have been the one my uncle turned, he told me as much. But, you're still the Alpha around here, I'm just the one who was bitten because you weren't here. My uncle, he turned me because he thought your leaving would put me in that dark place where I would do anything he asked me to. But I wouldn't, because I knew you'd never forgive me."

"And its damn good you listen to me," Nick laughed. "So does that mean..?"

"Our whole group are preters, yeah. Elliot, Mara, Roger, and Liara are all werewolves, all turned by my uncle. Liara's also part banshee, but she only gets visions usually. Daryl is a kanima, Nicole is a were-jaguar and Kiefer is a chameleon. That leaves you as the only one currently human, for the most part."

"Shit. Wait, you said kanima. As in paralytic lizard kanima?" Surprise evident on Sarina's face made him laugh. "My mom let me keep my father's old bestiary a year ago. What about Hunters? There's gotta be some around with all the preters in town."

"There are a few, a family of course. They don't really bother us because we don't bother them. Except when necessary," Sarina giggled. "Not to mention they mess with us they have to deal with my dad."

"Always good to have family in the police. So, what exactly caused you to take whatever anger you had out on the poor defenseless tree?"

"Liara being a psychic, partially. The rest is Mara telling me I had to explain this all to you, even though you obviously don't need me to tell you most of it. I just had enough, you know? Today was supposed to be just about welcoming you back home. Where are you staying, anyway? I know your old house was bought like five years ago."

Nick scratched the back of his head. "Didn't really look into it yet. I was too focused on just coming back."

Sarina laughed. "Well then, I guess I need to make a call. Come on, let's get back in before Mara and Elliot get any ideas." Laughing, Nick nodded and the two of them headed back in, Sarina dialing a number as she went back towards the kitchen. "Hey, dad? Yeah, he's here. Listen, can I ask a favor..?"

Nick, meanwhile, sat back next to Elliot. "Do it." He told his friend.

"Do what?" Elliot asked back at him.

"The fucking eyeshine, idjit. No questions just do it." Elliot, surprised, made his eyes flash, becoming an electric blue as his own flashed red. "Jeez, who did you kill? Better not have been your mom. I love your mother."

"No, but the real question is how do you even know about the color meanings?"

"Because I actually read up on my heritage. I'm a genetic Alpha from my dad's side of the family."

Elliot looked at him like he had three heads. "That's actually a thing? Well, fuck. But I had to kill my girlfriend, actually. She wouldn't side with us when Sarina went well Mockingjay and rebelled against her uncle."

"Shit, I'm sorry, bro. I had no idea." Nick decided to stay silent after that revelation.

Soon after, Sarina, Mara and Liara came from the kitchen with the food. Sitting next to Nick, she clapped her hands. "Alright guys, dig in."

Mara held up the beer she had. "To our lost pack member returning to us!"

"To Nick!" Came a chorus of cheers from the room, making Nick smile.

Sarina leaned towards his ear. "I didn't drive out here. Would you mind?"

Nick smirked. "Not at all, Rina." He said before starting to eat.

It wasn't long before the party began winding down, some of the pack having to go into work while others just wanted to make sure everything was alright at home. Soon it was just Nick, Elliot, Sarina and Mara left, the guys with cigarettes in hand and the girls without. Mara hugged everyone before saying goodbye, looking at Elliot a second longer than anyone would think, Nick noticing the look.

"I know you were kinda forced into killing your last girlfriend, but do you even realize Mara likes you?" He asked his best friend when Mara had driven away.

"What? Nick, you're bugging. Mara doesn't like me like that. Hell, she can barely stand me." Elliot replied.

Sarina and Nick looked at each other, the former shaking her head. "I call it as I see it. Anyway, let me get this one home. Be seeing you, El." Nick said, flicking his cig into the dirt.

"Yeah, see you guys. Don't get too crazy." Elliot cackled as the two walked away towards Nick's car.

Once they were on the road, Sarina looked at Nick. "How did you know about Mara?"

"The look she gave him just before she left. I've seen it often enough."

"Oh you have, have you? Where?"

"Every time I look at you." Nick said simply, causing Sarina to turn away, a light blush on her cheeks.

The rest of the drive to Sarina's house was silent until they parked out in front. "I hope you're coming in. I told my dad you'd stay and help me with dinner later." She told him.

"You sure? I should really go see about renting a room at the hotel."

Sarina smiled. "You don't have to. Dad agreed for you to stay in the guest room. For now, at least.

"Really? And how much coaxing did that take?"

"None. He likes you enough, that's all. Now come on. There's still some things I want to talk to you about." Giving Nick the look he had told he had noticed earlier, Sarina giggled and almost ran into the house, Nick laughing as he followed her inside.

Moments after the two went into the house, it started raining buckets outside. Looking at each other, they laughed as Sarina took Nick's hand, leading him up to her bedroom. As Nick entered her room, he saw that it hadn't changed in the last seven years, still so.. Sarina. He closed the door only to have Sarina push his back against it. As the two looked at each other, Nick took the time to fully look at the girl he had pretty much left behind. He noticed she had filled out a bit more than he really expected, her upper body now considered somewhat top heavy as he realized her breasts had grown more than her height. He took in Sarina's incredible body, something he had always kept his eyes on even before he realized why.

"What are you thinking about, Nicky?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the left.

He chuckled. "You. How much I missed you these last seven years, wishing I could take it back. How much I regretted not calling or letting you know I was alright."

Sarina's smile made Nick feel the fluttering feeling she had always given him. "Oh yeah, Romeo? Well I can't express how much I missed you, how badly I needed you during all of this. It's been so hard without my rock." Her arms snaked around Nick's neck, Sarina pressing her body closer to Nick's. "Remember tenth grade? How you never failed to walk right into my room while I was still changing?"

Nick smiled a goofy grin. "Yeah, I do. Although I'm pretty sure I was doing that as far back as seventh. What I remember more was how you never seemed to have a problem with it."

Sarina giggled. "Why would I? Granted you weren't the only one to look, but you were the only one that mattered."

"Really now? And why was I so important, hmm?" Nick leaned his head down, closer to Sarina's. They were close enough now to feel each other's breath on the others' skin.

Sarina bit her lip. "Why Nicky, I thought that would be obvious by now. Ever since eighth grade, I've been in love with you- mm!" Her words were replaced by an inward moan as Nick closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to her own.

After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, Nick broke the kiss, his breathing heavy. "Thank God, I thought I was the only one who felt the connection. I've waited ten years to do that."

Sarina smiled. "You could have said it first, you idiot." She kissed Nick again, his reaction being picking her up by her legs- which wrapped around his middle- and laying her down gently on her bed ten feet away.

"Damnit, Nick!" Sarina exclaimed when the kiss broke minutes later. "This all feels like a dream. Please tell me I'm not dreaming," Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "Tell me this is all real."

"It's real, Rina, otherwise I'll be very upset when I wake up. This is the moment I've dreamt about for so long. I love you, Sarina, and I always have."

"I love you too, Nicky! Tonight can't get any better than this."

"I think better could be arranged. I mean, this in itself was waited for more than long enough." Nick kissed Sarina's neck lightly.

The girl let out a carnal growl. "Nick, no. Not right now, my dad's going to be home soon."

"And? I think the sheriff will be more than happy to let me occupy his daughter's attention awhile."

"You say that now, but what about when he comes in with his gun drawn on you?"

"Then he kills your happiness? I don't think so. But, if you really would rather wait.."

"I'd rather never wait at all, but I'd rather be respectful of my father. He is the law in this town," She kissed Nick once more. "We can resume this later, even if we have to sneak out once he's asleep."

Nick chuckled. "Look at us, both twenty-four and still having to sneak out. Oh, what will I do with you?"

Sarina giggled, biting her lip. "Baby, you can do anything you want to and with me, just not until after dad is asleep. Until then, I just want to stay here in your arms. I feel we've waited long enough just for that."

Nick nodded. "Alright, you win." And with that, the new couple lay in each others' arms.

 ** _The Next Morning.._**

Nick woke up to the sound of a phone ringing. Looking around, he first noticed Sarina waking up in the bed next to him, the comforter only covering the naked body he had ravished the night before. She reached over and grabbed her ringing phone. "Hello?" She asked, putting it on speaker.

"Yeah, hi. Is this Sarina Montero, Alpha of the Meteor Heights pack?" Said an anxious voice on the other end of the line.

"Um, yes. Who is this and how exactly do you know that information?" Nick and Sarina looked at each other.

"My name is Stiles Stilinski, and let's say first that your Hunters owed Chris Argent a favor. I'm calling to ask for a pack meeting. I'm part of the Beacon Hills pack, and we have some information you might like to know about your current supernatural problem. We're here to help."


	2. Supernatural Hell-monkey?

Chapter One

Supernatural.. Hell-monkey?

Previously..

"Is this Sarina Montero, Alpha of the Meteor Heights pack?"

"Who is this and how exactly do you have that information?"

"My name is Stiles Stilinski. I'm part of the Beacon Hills pack. We're here to help."

Presently..

A half hour had passed since the phone call, both Nick and Sarina hurrying to get ready and tell the others to meet at the clubhouse. Currently, they were in Nicks car as he sped carefully towards the clubhouse. He didn't need a ticket right after coming home. "Do you know anything about this pack from Beacon Hills?" Nick asked Sarina.

"Only a bit from our Hunter family, the Thorsens. They said Chris Argent is a Hunter that realized not all supernatural creatures, werewolf's especially, weren't all bad when he met the main members of the pack. There's Scott McCall, the Alpha, but I thought he was going off to college. His beta is Liam , whom is the only person Scott has ever turned. Liam's best friend Mason is human, as is Stiles although he was possessed by a Nogitsune. Then a were-coyote Malia Hale and her werewolf father Peter, who apparently was the Alpha who bit Scott but was killed then revived, I don't really know. A Kitsune is part of the pack, but she hasn't been around for a while, and then Lydia Martin is a banshee. That's really all I know because that's all the Thorsens will tell me."

"Fair enough, now who will get to the clubhouse first, assuming Beacon Hills made it there already?"

"Probably Daryl, he lives a couple blocks away. Nicole and Kiefer are a few blocks further and then everyone else is here in the heart of Meteor Heights suburbia, with Elliot being the furthest."

"Alright, let's hope no one tries to start a fight."

At the Clubhouse..

Daryl, usually the quiet one, looked at the pack in front of him, focusing on a shorter young man with swept back light brown hair. "Hey, you." Liam gestured at himself as Daryl nodded and grinned. "You wanna start a fight?" Suddenly, half his face had covered itself in scales as his kanima tail formed and waved itself behind him menacingly.

"Scott, is that.." Began Stiles, the gangly guy with the anxious voice to the Alpha, who looked a lot like the kid from that movie, Maid In Manhatten.

"A kanima, yeah. Its like Jackson all over again." This earned him a light slap on the arm as Lydia, the redheaded banshee reached around Stiles.

"Hey, Jackson's a wolf now, this one is more like the Chimera kanima, but natural. But this is a fight-free zone. It's not our territory, Scott."

Scott sighed. "I know that.. Wait a minute." He sniffed the air. "There are two Alphas here?"

"Technically only one. The other one is a genetic Alpha. He's the last living direct relative in his family. Also banging the ot- ow, fuck, woman!" Elliot said until Mara punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Stop it, you idiot. That's personal whether those two are here to hear it or not. And if they were, then Sarina will kick your ass. What he meant was that he hasn't unlocked his powers. His father was killed by our Alpha's uncle, whom she in turn killed. We don't know of any way to unlock them without biting him, and that would only make him a beta."

Stiles spoke up again. "We know a way that won't kill him, does that help?" Scott looked at his best friend. "What? Another Alpha on our side can't hurt, right?"

"He wouldn't be able to control himself, Stiles." Lydia said.

"Yeah, he would." Everyone looked at Mara, who sighed. "His anchor is our Alpha, as hers has always been him. Not to mention those two waited ten years to just actually be together. The self-control amazes us all, especially because some people," She glanced at Elliot with a meaningful look. "Can't realize when the same connection is possibly right in front of them."

Then, Nicks car pulled up, Sarina getting out first with her eyes burning red. "Daryl, shift back now. How did I know you would be the one to try something?"

As Daryl shifted back, Elliot laughed. "Because I know better these days."

"I don't want to hear anything from you either, Elliot. You give me enough headaches." That shut Elliot up as Nick joined her at the head of the Meteor Heights group, his eyes flashing red at the other preters. "Sorry about them. I'm Sarina, and you must be Scott McCall." She said looking at Scott, who nodded.

"So, you guys know what you're dealing with, right? Because we really only have the knowledge the Argents kept in their own bestiary, so without knowing exactly what's going on, we can't figure out how to help you guys." Scott said, looking more at Nick than Sarina, able to realize Nick had no idea how to really follow the conversation.

"People have been going missing in the deeper parts of the forest for the last three months, but its been getting more frequent. The last to go missing happened a little under three days ago."

"Any signs something supernatural is going on otherwise?" Stiles asked, looking at a small laptop in his hands.

"Claw marks too deep for a werewolf in some of the trees, scattered feathers here and there, and when someone goes missing, a wailing caw sounds throughout the whole of Meteor County. We picked what we thought could have been a molted claw. This is it." Sarina handed Scott a thick talon that had an amber color to it. Liam's eyes widened.

"Scott, that looks like one of the claws the Dread Doctors were using with the Chimeras. The talons that allowed Theo to steal the other Chimeras' powers for his own."

"You're right, and that could only mean one thing.." He was cut off by Nick.

"Sorry to interrupt, but being the new guy in this situation, I have to say this. What sort of supernatural hell-monkey are we trying to find and stop, exactly? Can't you just give a straight answer instead of beating around the bush while conversing amongst yourselves?"

The whole of the Beacon Hills pack stared at Nick, until Stiles spoke up. "Supernatural.. Hell-monkey? I want to know where you thought of that," Turning to Scott, he continued. "I like him. Reminds me of me back when we first started this crap."

Scott shook his head. "Well, when we last encountered talons like this, they were from a rare supernatural creature known as a Garuda. Otherwise known as an elemental eagle. Usually they associate with thunder or lightning, so everyone used to call them thunderbirds."

"Oh this gets better and better. You guys got a hellhound hiding around here? Garudas are usually around hellhounds for some reason. Argent thinks it has to do with the ancient legends of the harpies." Lydia said, ever the most read one of the group.

"Hellhound? No, I'm pretty sure we've never had one around. But, there was some deforestation done in the deeper forest that stopped when the kidnappings started." Elliot said.

"That might do it, but even Argent wasn't too sure if Garudas hibernate, which would explain why the kidnapping began after the deforestation was started. If they don't, then there's something else going on. No other incidents that point to anything supernatural?"

Sarina thought about it, but shook her head. "I don't believe so. When we went to investigate, though, there was a huge ash tree that looked like someone had tried cutting it down, chainsaw still stuck in the thing. By huge, I mean like Animal Kingdom Tree of Life huge."

Scott shared a look with Lydia. "You don't think..?"

The redhead pursed her lips. "It is possible. The nematon at home couldn't be the only one, otherwise we would have had more than the one Durach."

"God bless you." Nick said, not completely following.

"Sorry. A durach is like a dark druid. We had one as a teacher one year. She was the one that basically lead to Scott becoming the true Alpha he is now."

"Oh. Well that's interesting enough. Now, since my powers are inaccessible, how do I go about helping when the fighting starts?"

"Well, there's always a metal baseball bat like I always use," Stiles suggested. "Element of surprise always helps, too."

"Hold on that, actually." Mara interjected. "You said before you had a way of helping Nick gain his powers without killing him, and I hope that protects all of us from having to lose any of our own."

"Wait, that's actually possible? We can just awaken Nick's latent abilities?" Sarina asked, hope in her voice.

Scott nodded. "It's not the simplest thing to do, though. We need six specific herbs to mix for it to work, so unless you know a guy.."

Sarina laughed. "You're lucky it's a Thursday, otherwise we might have already missed him. Everyone in the cars, we're going to visit Doc." Nick got into the passenger seat, knowing Sarina knew where to go better than he did.

The two groups in their envoy of carsmdrove into town and all parked in the backcparking lot of the local animal hospital. When Nick saw where they were, he turned to Sarina. "You meant Doc Powell? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"He won't tell us what his little Organization is called, he just tells us they monitor supernatural beings in their specific areas. And without him, none of us would have as good a grasp on our powers than we do."

Nodding, Nick followed Sarina into the animal hospital, where Doctor Powell stood at an examination table. Looking up, he smiled at seeing Nick. "Ah, the prodigal son returns home. No need to ask, I already know why you have brought him, Sarina. Please, however, tell me is there news about the disappearances?"

"Yeah, Doc. It seems your assumption of a garuda was correct. We just can't pinpoint where it's hiding as of yet. And how did you know why we came?"

"You know me, Sarina. I know everything." Smiling, he winked at the couple who only just realized they had been holding hands. "Although, there won't be any investigating on your part tonight."

"And why the hell not?" Sarina asked, pouting.

"Simple. Nick will need you watching over him from the procedure. If anyone else stayed with him, he may not be able to control the rage he will undoubtedly feel as his latent abilities awaken."

Sarina looked torn, but looking at Nick, she smiled as she knew the right decision. "Alright, I can do that. Mara, Elliot." The two in question looked toward their Alpha. "You two are in charge of our pack while I stay with Nick. But, all of you listen to Scott if he asks something of you. He's the most experienced to lead." Everyone nodded as she turned then to Scott and his pack. "Keep them out of trouble, especially Elliot. He has a habit of finding unwanted attention."

Scott laughed. "Don't worry about that. Most of my pack has the same problem. I'll make sure everyone gets back safely."

"Thank you. I already lost one with the shitstorms we've been through, I can't lose another, as much as I know it's inevitable."

Nodding, Scott turned to leave. "Oh, and Deaton says hello, Doctor Powell."

"He's still kicking? Good for him. Next time you see him, please tell him to come through town sometime, maybe? These kids could use some tactical upgrades, and Deaton has always had the best methods."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, sure. We can handle back home without him for a couple days. Alright, gang, time to check out this deeper forest of yours." Turning, he lead the rest of the group out, Mara trailing behind. "Sarina.. You sure you don't want anyone here to help? What if this thing in the woods is just the distraction?"

"I'll be just fine. I'm protecting Nick," She squeezed his hand, remembering the night they'd shared. "If anything comes in here threatening him or me, I can take them." She nodded, smirking at her best friend.

"Go, Mara. Protect that idiot of ours, he's just stupid enough to fuck up."

"That he is. Alright, stay safe, guys. We'll be back as soon as we can." Sarina nodded, and Mara ran out to catch up with the others.

"It really is good to finally see you back, my boy," Doc Powell said, clapping Nick's shoulder. "Now, come. Just in case, I can't have the procedure done in the exam room, I have patients tomorrow."

"Aww," Whined Sarina. "Not the isolation room!" She saw the amused look on Nick's face. "I wasn't always so in control. It took me months to really figure out that the only thing that kept me anchored was you."

"Of course, you've always been a little firecracker, little lady." Nick laughed as Doc Powell lead them down to the basement morgue of the vet clinic and to the back room, which happened to be a fully-encased steel cage. Doc Powell stepped back out and the couple heard him rummaging through the herbs and spices he kept for supernatural circumstances.

A few moments later, he came back with a regular surgical syringe, full of an almost glowing red liquid. "You didn't have to mix it?" Sarina asked.

"As I said earlier, Sarina, I knew why you were bringing him. I figured Malachai's son would come to unlock the dormant gene. Now, this will most likely put you in excruciating pain temporarily, and after that there is a state of delirium, but you should be fine afterwards. Any questions?"

"Once it's done, will I be as strong as Sarina is?"

"Not at first. But, give it a few days to a couple weeks and the pack you both basically share will boost you to her level soon enough. Now, if we're ready?" Powell asked, Nick nodding. "Alright, here we go." He stuck the needle into Nick's neck, the younger man's neck, Nick's face pinching with the feeling.

Extracting the needle, he caught Nick as he started to fall back, leaning him against the wall as Sarina sat next to him. "If I need any assistance, you'll hear over the intercom." Sarina nodded, the good doctor taking his leave and closing the heavy doors. Nick saw scratch marks all over the inside of the door as he started to feel the aforementioned pain. "Were those.. You?" He asked, trying to not let the pain get to him.

Sarina looked at the door. "A few. Most of it was actually Nicole. Were-jaguars are particularly violent when in a rage."

"Remind me not to intentionally piss her off then. How did your uncle, a werewolf, turn her into a were-jaguars exactly?"

"Something with her genetics, I think. I'm not really sure, we all just turned out how we did. And then Daryl intentionally decided to stay a kanima, despite the chance to be a wolf like us. You feeling okay, Nicky?"

Nick managed a weak smile. "For now. The pain is pretty bad, but I can handle it." He stiffened as the pain suddenly flared. "Gah, fuck that hurts. How temporary is it because I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone whocdidnt deserve it."

Sarina giggled. "I can tell. Don't worry, it'll be over soon enough, baby." She said, squeezing his hand as Nick's eyes turned fire red and stayed that way, his features wolfing out fully in front of her. "You'll make it through this, I know you will."

Thirty Minutes Later, Old Ash Tree, Meteor Heights County National Forest..

Stiles looked at the ancient tree. "That really is a big tree. So this is what the nematon looked like before the Hunters cut it down years ago. Ominous, isn't it?" He stated more than asked, glancing at the chainsaw still half-embedded in it. Lydia, who was pacing around the base of the tree, nodded while Scott made light conversation with Mara and Elliot.

So, what have you all faced since you became a pack? How long ago did it all happen?"

"Well, Sarina was the first bitten back almost seven years ago, and her uncle turned the others from the original group shortly after. We took him down and not two months later we had a Wight infestation."

"Wight? Like the ghosts?" Mara nodded. "Who did the exorcism?" Scott joked.

"No one. Apparently, if its supernatural we should be able to actually make contact with it. The Wights had a particular weakness to gold, so Doc Powell rigged up sets of gold-woven gloves. Those basically did the trick. After that we had a family of were-coyotes try to take over. We had been wolves and whatever for a good year or so by then. That took a few months to take care of and we found a way to banish them from town in a way they'd never be able to step foot in town again. Otherwise they would lose their powers entirely, and you can tell how that revelation was received by the pack in question.

"We had two years of peace before some crazy warlock came in and tried turning us all into berserkers. By this point Daryl was part of the pack so him being a kanima was very useful. The warlock, though, almost fully turned Sarina. Come to think of it, I'm surprised we were able to get her back at all, considering we didn't have Nick. That was also when Nicole was turned by some were-jaguar that had been trying to build a pack to take down some werewolf that apparently killed her before. She skipped town when she found she was no match for the six of us, especially not once Nicole joined us.

"Come to think of it, we haven't had much of a problem since then. Kiefer was accidentally turned two years ago while we had a rogue Kitsune running around. He's actually still in town, held in the supernatural wing over at Raven House for the Mentally Unhinged. And that brings us to now, with this garuda or whatever it is running around."

"Wow, that's actually somewhat random as far as attacks go. But, we've faced pretty big odds ourselves. We even stopped a werewolf from Nazi Germany from controlling his own army of Ghost Riders. Almost lost that one, too." He was cut off by continuing by Lydia, who had touched the Meteor Heights version of the nematon by this point and had received a vision.

"Scott? There's definitely a garuda here. But, it isn't just one," Everyone turned to look at her. "There's five, and they were actually trapped inside this tree by an Alpha other a century ago."

"So when they tried to cut down the trees, the garudas were released?" Lydia nodded. "Any idea why they were trapped in a tree?"

"Killing innocents after they decided this area would be a good place to nest. It seems Meteor Heights has always had caring Alphas. Makes you wonder why Beacon Hills wasn't so lucvky, what with Peter and Douglas and Deucalion."

"I see your point. What about any current whereabouts?"

Lydia pointed toward a mountain range several miles away from where they currently stood, only the crest visible through the treeline. "There are cabves somewhere up in that range."

Elliot spoke up. "The Rialgo Caverns?" Now everyone was looking at him. "Yeah, me and Nick used to go exploring in those caves when we were younger. It's a huge system of caves and mineshafts that extend from one end to the other. Without Nick, it could take us cweeks to navigate everything. He was always better at navigating, I'd just be lost."

Mara giggled. "It's true. We wall went to a carnival and vElliot got lost for two hours in the fun houses hall of mirrors."

"You promised you'd never bring that up again." Elliot said, his mouth haunting open in shock as everyone else got a good laugh.

"Well, we should at least check out the nearest few entrances for clues. Can we drive over there?"

"Yes, but it's an hour quicker jogging through the rest of thee forest. The road doesn't cross through the forest for miles still. That's why we had to park by the trail entrance."

"Alright then, I guess we jog. Try and keep up, Stiles, Lydia. Liam, call Mason and see if he cash give us any more information we can use to find the garudas." Nodding with Scott's orders, the two packs began jogging toward the mountains.

Ten Minutes Later, Beacon Hills Animal Clinic..

Sarina looked at Nick, who had the most ridiculous goofy grin on his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Not much, just how amazing last night was. I never realized just how flexible you were." He laughed, but his voice was slow, like he had to think about his words before speaking them.

"The delirium set in, huh?"

"Fuck yeah, it did." His hands had started vs hitting back and forth, and Sarina had removed his shoes and socks so his feet wouldn't ruin them when he shifted. "Thank you for staying, I know how you wanted to be out with the others."

"Nick, they all know how important you are, to me and the other original four. And I'd rather stay with you, making sure you're okay."

Nick chuckled. "You know, that should be my line to you. But I guess circumstances forced that to change. I'm gonna see if I can sleep, before I start speaking in tongues or something." Giggling, Sarina kissed his forehead as Nick closed his eyes to rest.

Fifty Minutes Later, Rialgo Caverns, South Entrance..

Elliot looked around when they arrived at the entrance to the cave. "Yeah, definitely lost already. I don't even remember this entrance, honestly. I think we came up by one of the entrances further up the base to the.. North, I believe."

"Well, this is the closest cave to the ash tree, so its as good a place to start looking for clues. Everyone spread out but not too far from each other." Mara said, Scott nodding to his pack to follow the instructions.

The group combed the outskirts of the forest near the cave, finding three other, smaller tunnels along the mountainside. Liam spoke up after a good twenty minutes or so after they spread out. "Scott, I'm getting a scent here that smells different than anything we've dealt with before." He said from the farthest small tunnel.

Scott, Mara and Elliot came over and indeed scented something unusual, along with the scent of what they all recognized as a dead body. "That's definitely not good," Mara stated. "We're going to have to tell Sarina's father at least one of those kidnap victims is dead."

"Is he the sheriff in town?" Stiles asked next, earning a nod. "Its nice to see similarities between our towns. Mine's the sheriff back home."

Mara sighed. "Should I call it in or try to get through to Sarina? Nick should be alright by now, right?"

Back at the Animal Clinic..

Doc Powell nodded as he checked Nick out. "You seem all good, but don't try to shift until later tonight on your own. And, I know it's much too late, but your father would be proud you decided to continue his legacy, my boy."

"Yeah, I'd hope so. Thanks again, Doc. I guess we'll be seeing more of each other from now on."

You bet, but don't be showing upl here every time you get a bad scratch. It'll heal in hours unless it's laced like with kanima venom, and much faster if it isn't very serious. Understood, Nick?"

"Understood, Doc. Sarina, let's figure out where the others stand and if they found out anything, yeah?" Nodding, Nick and Sarina left the clinic, Sarina's phone going off just as they left the door.

"Mara? Everything alright out there? What? There are five of them hiding out there? Fucking damn it. Yeah, he's fine. It worked, but he can't shift until at least tonight. Yeah, bring everyone back, we'll figure something out for the next couple of days. I need to make sure Nick's good for a fight," She winked at Nick as Mara's reply made her hang her mouth open. "Shut up, Mara! Go tell him then if you feel the need to joke about my love life." She hung up, pouting.

"Five garudas?" Sarina nodded. "Up in the Rialgo Caverns?" Another nod. "Should have known that was why she asked about me. Elliot and I use to explore those caves when we were kids, before we met you and Mara in sixth grade."

"Well you, sir, are under my supervision until I think you're okay to fight. And Elliot will probably want to fight you too."

"I can handle Elliot. Its you I worry about fighting against." He laughed as he took in the town around the clinic. "So, what do we do now since its barely even one in the afternoon?"

"Wait for them for whatever other information they may have figured out. If you want, you can go buy some cigs down the street. I think I'm gonna need one myself soon."

Nick rolled his eyes. "It is a good idea. Alright, I'll be right back." He said, walking off in the direction of the gas station a block away.

Minutes later, Nick entered the gas station minimart and walked to the counter. "What can I get you?" Asked the burly man behind the register.

"Two Newport hundreds, please." Nick replied, putting his ID on the counter.

The man grabbed the two packs of cigarettes and looked at the ID. "Negron, huh? Any relation to Malachai?"

"Yes, sir. He was my father."

"Shame what happened to him. He was a friend. Haven't seen you around before. Just get into town?"

"Yesterday. Home isn't the same as it used to be." Nick could tell there was something this man wasn't telling him.

"I bet. You got the gift, son?"

"Depends on who's asking and what 'gift' you mean."

"Sorry, got ahead of myself. Name's Muldoon Thorsen."

Nick nodded. "Ahh, and here I was hoping to still avoid any unnecessary awkward meetings with the local Hunters."

"Hey, I figure any kid of Malachai Negron's is a good kid, but that doesn't make you exempt."

"I'm here to just protect my home like I can only imagine my father used to. Not to mention I'm the only other person who can keep the pack in line. I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but I have to get back to Saeina. She's waiting for me over at Doc's."

"Sure, go. Tell that little firecracker hello from me, and good luck figuring out what's currently ailing our city."

"Thanks, Muldoon. It was nice meeting you. Maybe sometime I'll stop in to ask about dad."

"Feel free. Have a good one." With that, Nick left the gas station and began walking back to the animal clinic.

As Nick approached Sarina where he had left her not ten minutes earlier, he packed one of the packs he had bought on his hand. Sarina smiled as she looked at him, hearing the noise of Nick's actions. "That took longer than expected." She said.

"Only because I met Muldoon Thorsen. Pretty nice guy, considering he's technically out to kill us if we get out of hand. He says hello."

Sarina shook her head. "Damn, I forgot he runs that gas station. Well, the others checked in, and they should be here shortly." She noticed a far-off look in Nick's eyes. "Baby, where do you keep going?"

"Just thinking about before I left. Realizing I never had the balls to just tell you how I felt. Maybe my mom would have let us stay."

Sarina shook her head slowly, smiling. "Oh, you big teddy bear. Stop thinking about the past, you're here now, that's all that matters. And even better, you have me." She giggled, sticking her tpngue out at him.

"This is true, and something I wouldn't change for the world." He wrapped his arms around Sarina, her height making his hands rest just below her breasts. "I am surprised there wasn't any other guys while I was gone, though. It was seven long years."

Sarina smiled as she leaned into Nick. "There was no other guys because there was only one you. If you had stayed and we hadn't gotten together by then, I was going to confess at graduation." Nick chuckled. "What about you? Any girls back where you moved to?"

"There was one. It was more of a fling, but there were some feelings there. She ended it a few weeks before I came back. She realized I was only dating her because she reminded me so much of you."

Smiling, Sarina rubbed Nick's arm. "What was her named?" She asked, curious.

"Eliza Zavid. Everyone called her Liz or Lizzy, though." Sarina nodded as the others began arriving back from their investigation.

Elliot spoke first. "Aw, you two are just adorable. You miss us?" Nick growled, his eyes glowing. "I'll take that as a no then. Well, we need to get you trained up before we go back up to the caverns. Who knows how much of a problem a garuda will be in a fight, let alone five. So, fearless leaders. What's our next move?"

City cleared his throat. "Well, back home whatever threat we were facing never missed the chance to crash a party. And since all the disappearances happened out by the old ash tree.."

Sarina nodded. "That's actually a pretty good idea. But, arranging a party out in the woods with people going missing? I don't know."

"Do we have another tactic? I'd rather encounter these guys on our terms before we decide to try and take the fight straight to them." Nick put in.

Mara nodded. "There's the Nick I remember. Weighing the options and giving his informed opinion."

"Alright then, I guess we throw a party out in the woods." Sarina relented. "I trust Nick on this. We should give it a couple days before we put it into effect, though. Everyone agree on that?" The rest of the two packs nodded, making Sarina sigh. "Then that's that. Now, how about vwe call go for some food? I'm starving." A round of cheers sounded from the group as they piled into their cars, following Sarina and Nick to wherever she had decided to bring everyone.

Rialgo Caverns, South Entrance..

The garuda, who had forgotten their name long ago, sniffed the air, smelling the motley crew of other supernatural creatures. "The scent of the one who trappedf us in that tree over a century ago is present. Finally, we shall have our revenge on Antonio Negron and his ilk." He cawed to the other garudas in the caverns that the time to attack was close at hand.

Full Moon Buffet, Fifteen Minutes Later..

The two packs were seated in a private dining room at the local Chinese buffet. Suddenly, a noise sounded from Nick's pocket. "It's probably just my mom. I haven't checked in with her.. Yet.." He stopped, his eyes widening at the number that was shown on the cell. He answered it. "Lizzy? You told me you were going to lose my number when you left me last month."

Sarina, worried about Nick's seeming ex, listened in to the conversation from both ends. "Hello to you, too. Yes, I did tell you that, but something's come up. Nick, I'm pregnant, a couple months in fact. And you know where the rest of this conversation is going." Said the voice on the other end of the line.

Nick froze. "You're serious? Lizzy I can't deal with this right now. Not that I finally found the happiness I wanted here. I'm not going to up and move back to Scottsdale just because you say you're having my child." Everyone at this point was looking between Nick and Sarina, who looked like she was about to blow.

"I realize that, I can't ask you to do that. I just thought you would want to know I'm coming to Meteor Heights in the next couple of weeks."

Nick cursed his infallible ability to find drama where there should have been none. He eyed Sarina, whose nails had turned into claws as her irritation at the situation grew. "Believe me, that is not a good idea, Lizzy. I-" It was too late, as Sarina had snatched the phone from him.

"Listen here, bitch. You even try to take Nick back from me after we both waited ten years to be together, and I will not hesitate to rip your spine out through your fucking ass!" She hung up the phone and handed it back to Nick, still fuming and with her hand still shifted.

Mara sighed. "Well, that definitely could have been handled better."

Nick just hung his head as Sarina got up from the table. "Nick, please." Nodding, the couple both left the table and walked outside, sitting on a bench outside. "Are we really doomed to have this kind of luck? I can't stand thinking another girl could take you from me."

"Sarina, no one is taking me from you. I don't want Liz, and its not fair she had to call like that. I don't know what to do about it, either. What did we do to deserve this crap, anyway?"

"I don't know, and that's what is pissing me off the most. I just want us to be us. You really won't go back to her if and when she shows up here?" Nick shook his head no. "You better not. I just got you, Nicky."

"I know, babygirl. I've always been you're, no one else's. I sure as fuck didn't expect that call in the first place. I guess we just have to do what we always do."

Sarina grunted. "Is rolling with the punches going to be enough to get through this though, Nick?"

"It's going to have to be. So come on, let's get back inside. We'll deal with Liz when she's actually here and relevant. For now, we have to focus on our garuda problem." He kissed Sarina's forehead.

Sarina wrapped her arms around Nick and hugged him tightly. "As long as we have each other, we'll be alright, right?"

"Yes, my love. Always." Nick smiled, Sarina releasing him before they both went back inside to rejoin the others.


	3. Arrival and Assault

_A/N:_ Here is chapter two. I have noticed there are typos throughout the first two chapters, and I will go back and fix them as soon as I can. Right now I have no computer, my tablet won't connect to WiFi unless I'm at work and the ff dot net app's document writing system turns my tablet into a snail. Like a word per five minutes, so I write it on another office app which tends to autocorrect when I know the right words should be there. On another note, I know the story may be going a bit fast in way of actually story, but I have had it planned like that. The next couple chapters should be the last we see Scott and the others as storyline characters until an undisclosed time. And I know this one isn't so popular among my stories, and I shall be returning to my others soon enough, but this story got in my head to the point I feel I must keep going until I get myself stuck. Please, however, leave me a review just to sate my curiosity whether or not anyone other than me is reading this at all lol. Now, onto the chapter..

 ** _Chapter Two_**

 _Arrival and Assault_

 _ **Previously..**_

"Nick, I'm a couple of months pregnant. I'm coming there anywhere in the next couple of weeks."

"That's seriously not a good idea, Liz."

"Listen here, bitch. Try anything and I'll rip your spine out through your fucking ass!"

"That definitely could have been handled better."

"As long as we have each other, everything will be alright, right?"

"I guess that settles it, then. We're throwing a party in the woods."

 _ **Currently..**_

When Sarina opened her eyes two days after her fit at the buffet, she has a feeling it wasn't going to be an easy day. Of course, she remembered that tonight was the proposed party to attempt to lure the garudas out of hiding. She turned over and smiled at Nick's face as he continued to snooze. She also realized she didn't remember coming into the guest room of her house at all the night before. She shook her head, it wouldn't do well to feel paranoid over most likely nothing.

She snuggled into Nick's uncovered upper body, kissing him lightly. "I never want to wake up without you there, Nicky." She whispered.

"I know, gorgeous, and good morning to you, too." Nick said, one eye opening to look at the smaller girl. "Remember the first time this actually happened, without the feelings really involved?" He asked, motioning to them being in bed together.

Sarina giggled. "Yes, I do. Back in third grade. There was a bad thunderstorm out during a sleepover with our friends. The house started shaking from the volume of the thunder and I got so scared I went over to you and curled up. Back then it was so much easier to be like this, before we grew up and realized how hard feelings are to process."

"Yeah, you have a point. We could have skipped all the emotional baggage we've both had to deal with. That makes this whole thing with Liz such a headache, too. I just hope she doesn't show up until after the garudas are dealt with. We should probably get up, though. Otherwise the party may not be ready for tonight."

Sarina pouted. "I guess you're right." She lifted herself off of Nick, but not before giving him a quick, passionate kiss.

 ** _Same Time, City Limits.._**

A blue Chevrolet Camaro stopped just outside of town, it's driver taking a deep breadth before rubbing their expanded stomach. Putting the car back into drive, it sped down the main highway.

The first stop for the newcomer was the police station, knowing someone there would most likely be able to lead them to their destination. Walking to the help desk, they asked. "Yes, hello. I'm looking for a friend of mine, Nick Negron. I know he recently just moved back here from Scottsdale, Arizona."

The sheriff was passing by and heard. "Excuse me, you a friend of Nick's?"

"Yeah, I came to find him. He wouldn't answer his phone and I was in the process of moving here myself. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's staying at my place for now. Here's the address, just watch yourself."

"I will. Thanks for your help, sheriff." Said the newcomer as they left the station.

 ** _Montero House, Ten Minutes Later.._**

There was a knock on the door, surprising both Nick and Sarina as the former looked at his girlfriend. "I don't know who that could be. Everyone in the pack has keys to the house, they just let themselves in." Nodding, the two of them decided to take a look.

Nick was the one to answer the door. "Can I help.. You.. Liz?" In a flash, Sarina was at his side, her eyes barely able to stop from shifting red.

There on the stoop of the porch stood Eliza Zavid, her shoulder-length black hair and style of summertime flannel making her identity obvious to Nick. "Hello, Nick." She looked at Sarina. "You must be the girl he never got over. And threatened me the other day."

"That's right, I am. And the offer isn't going to fade away."

"Sarina, play nice. Liz, why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed back in Scottsdale. I tried to warn you just to stay away. Its not safe here."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Liz scowled. "I'm moving here so our child knows his or her father, and there's nothing you can do to make me change my mind."

Nick sighed. "God, just one easy day, is that just too much to ask? You know what, fine. But, you have to listen if tell you to stay away from whatever happens here in town, got it?" Liz nodded. "Good. Now, since we all act like this is such a small town, you'll no doubt hear about the party tonight in the woods. Do not go, it won't benefit you or the baby to attend."

"Really, Nick? Trying to get me not to go to a party?"

"Its not a discussion. Just don't come. I mean it. I'll know if you show up."

"Oh really? How?" She asked, a look of knowing that honestly creeped Nick out, since he didn't know if Liz happened to be in the know about anything the pack could get up to.

"Classified. Men in black stuff."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that bullshit excuse, Nick."

"Its not bullshit," Sarina defended. "Unless you know what's really going on in this town, we can't say anything."

"Whatever. I guess I'll just start trying to find a place to stay then. I'll see you around."

"I don't doubt it, with my luck." Nick said as Liz walked from the porch, purposefully swaying her hips back and forth. "And here I thought she'd be mature about me not wanting her anymore."

"I can see why you dated her though. Thick in the right places, I mean she is kinda hot." Nick looked at Sarina like she had actually frozen a fire. "What? You've known I was bisexual since I figured it out myself. You were the first one I told."

"I know that, but that girl is not only my ex but the mother of my supposed child. Either way, that's wrong."

Sarina giggled. "Oh stop. Come on, the others are waiting to start party prep."

"Yeah, yeah." Nick said as he grabbed his keys and headed out with Sarina. As the couple drove out to the forest, neither of them noticed Liz following them in her own car.

 _The things you think I don't know, Nick. What would a party in the woods even accomplish?_ She asked herself as they approached the woods, Liz stopping earlier than the couple to make it seem like she wasn't even there. She was going to get to the bottom of everything, whether Nick wanted her to know or not.

 _ **Later That Night..**_

Nick played with the laptop that was controlling the music for the party. It seemed every party-goer in Meteor Heights from the high school freshmen to other older residents like the pack had turned up to attend. He smiled and motioned for Sarina to join him on the dancefloor as Shape of You by Ed Sheeran began playing, the two laughing as they danced in close circles around one another.

There was a tap on Nick's shoulder, and Sarina's eyes suddenly turned red from whoever had done it. Nick cursed, knowing who it would be. "Damn it, Liz! I told you not to come. I won't have you endangered because of your wanting me back. And yes, it was obvious that's really your objective being here." He couldn't help his haphazard control as his eyes also glowed red at his ex.

"I was right, you were always hiding something from me. You're a fucking werewolf?!" Liz half-shouted, but thankfully the music drowned out her voice to the other party-goers other than the pack.

Sarina and Nick took Liz aside, soon joined by the other pack members. Elliot looked at Liz and whistled. "Damn, Nick. You have good taste in general." Nick, Sarina and Liz all glared at him, making him instantly shut up.

Mara grabbed Elliot's arm. "That's it. Come on, dumbass. We need to talk." She said before dragging him off.

"Its about time," Nick said, shaking his head. "Now, how in the world do you know about any of this?"

"I have my ways, Nick. That doesn't answer the real question, though."

"No, I won't answer anything you have to ask until you tell me how you even know about werewolves, let alone that I was born one." Nick said, crossing his arms as his hands shifted momentarily.

Liz sighed. "Fine. I know because I told your mother before you about the baby, and she decided I should be educated. I don't want this baby shifting at the first instance with absolutely no control that you would be able to teach them. She told me all about your dormant genes and even gave me a copy of your father's old bestiary. But, how did your powers activate? Did she bite you?" She said, looking at the other Alpha.

Sarina growled as Nick held his arm out in front of her. "No, she didn't. At least, not like that. No, I had my dormant genes activated by an old supernatural remedy. That's why Sarina isn't the only Alpha of this pack. Now, I stand by my words this morning, please get out of here before anything bad happens. I don't want either of you hurt." He practically demanded.

"No, Nick. I'm in the know, I can help. What are you trying to protect me from?"

Nick sighed, if he had known this whole affair was going to be this hard. "Alright, I'll bite. There are five garudas hiding out in the mountains. They were sealed into the giant tree over there over a century ago and were released by some people doing some deforestation a few months ago. Since, they've been abducting people, at least one is already confirmed to be dead." He summarized. "Now, what can you offer in the way of new information? If any."

 _ **Across the Party..**_

When Mara finally let go of Elliot, the latter rubbed his now sore arm. "Shit, Mara, did you have to hold me so hard? What's this about?" He asked, seeing Mara looked scared of something. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired of this, Elliot. Tired of you being so emotionally scarred that you act like everything is like a game." Mara said, her eyes watery.

"I had to kill my girlfriend, Mara! Emotional scarring is obvious. I'll never forgive myself for it."

"What about me, Elliot?! Fuck, I thought you were the smart one and Nick the oblivious one. Did having to kill Jasmine really damage you that badly?" She was now openly crying, tears falling from the bottom of her chin as she spoke. "I can't deal with the runaround anymore."

Elliot took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "What runaround, Marina?" He asked, using Mara's full first name.

She just hiccupped through the quiet sobs that wracked her body. "Us, you stupid fucking asshole! I've loved you since before you even knew who Jasmine was, alright? Is that what you want me to say? I try giving you hints left and right, have been since the whole were-coyote pack, but you just won't let yourself see it and it pisses me the fuck off. Sarina got her happiness and mine is still walking around with a chip the size of Asia on his goddamn shoulders! I shouldn't have even tried." Before Elliot could respond, Mara had run off into the woods, away from the party.

He stood there for mere seconds as his brain fully processed what Mara had just confessed. "Fuck, I really screwed shit up. I have to fix this before there's any more damage." He sniffed, running off to follow Mara.

Moments later, he had caught up to Mara, the girl sitting down at the base of a tree. She had her head down resting on her knees as she wept. "Marina.."

She lifted her head, her eyes shining golden yellow. "Why did I have to fall for you, Elliot? You're fucking stupid, you're immature, insensitive. I could have had almost any guy back in school, but I was too in love with you. I feel like I've wasted the last eight or nine years trying to have something that doesn't want to happen."

Elliot sat down next to her, nudging her shoulder. "Remember the winter formal in junior year?"

Mara sniffed. "Yeah. I went with Kyle Resch, but he ditched me for that fucking bimbo Clarissa Worth not thirty minutes later."

"Yes, and as soon as I heard about it, I went and smashed his face into the wall of the boy's bathroom. Then I came over to you and brought you outside. I held you as you cried, babbling on about why you thought Kyle was different, blah, blah."

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with now?"

"It has to do with now because I've always cared about you. Probably more than I really thought, but after Jasmine.. I guess I just had a hard time dealing with it. So much so that I couldn't see what was literally standing in front of me." He cupped her chin with one hand, looking directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry it took so long." And before Mara could ask him what he was talking about, Elliot's lips were on hers.

 ** _Meanwhile.._**

Nick and Sarina were stunned into silence as Liz explained everything she had read about garudas. ".. And the only way to truly kill a garuda is by decapitation. Also, they hold grudges worse than some women, so if they know who sealed them in the tree, then any descendants are probably in more danger than the rest of the city. Any idea who originally sealed them away?"

Nick shook his head. "No, but I bet I know someone who might. Rina, can you contact Muldoon? He knew my dad before he died, so its possible it was brought up before."

Sarina already had her cell phone out. "Muldoon. Hi, its Sarina. I'm okay, the pack is out in the woods trying to lure the garudas out. We had a question though. Now, we know a garuda can hold a grudge, and we know you were on good terms with Nick's father. Had he ever mentioned anyone who may have sealed the garuda flock into the nematon ash?" Her face blanched as she looked at Nick and then Liz's stomach. "I'm still here, I was just afraid you would say something like that. Anyway, thanks for the help. We'll update you in the morning or at least our earliest convenience. Alright, bye." She hung up.

"It was my great grandfather or something, wasn't it?" Nick asked to which Sarina nodded. "Another score on the 'life hates me' list. Especially with you here." He turned to Liz. "You have literally painted a target on yourself. Their sense of smell will tell them my child is growing in you and to take their revenge they might just well kill you. Liara, you didn't see anything?"

Liara shrugged. "My visions are bipolar. Sometimes they work all the time, other times not. Since you returned three days ago, I haven't seen anything, actually."

"Well that just serves us right. Alright, then I guess we all have to protect Liz. Kiefer, you're a chameleon, so you can hide her with you when you camouflage, so I want you to stay with her if things go to shit." Kiefer saluted the Alpha, going to stand next to Liz as Nick saw Elliot and Mara rejoining the group, hands clasped together. "And there's the other couple. You just missed serious revelations."

"Oh no, now what?" Mara asked, her eyes wide.

Sarina spoke. "Nick's great grandfather was the one who sealed the garudas in the ash tree. They hold grudges like a bitch, so Nick and the baby are literally now public enemy number one to them. Oh, and we have to rip their heads off to stop them."

"And we missed all that during the few minutes Marina and I had our little talk?" Sarina smirked that Elliot was using Mara's full name, knowing he had stopped using it after the situation with his ex Jasmine.

"Oh, that's something I haven't heard since before I left town seven years ago," Nick half joked. "Especially because if anyone else in the pack calls her Marina, Mara hurts them."

"I love when Elliot says it. I don't know why, but he's the only one allowed to use it. Even my parents don't use Marina anymore, just Mara. Sometimes it makes me wonder if I could have a split personality."

Elliot chuckled nervously. "Actually, from several anonymous sources who used to talk to you more than any of the pack back then, and then knowing you now, I could see it." Mara punched him. "Ow, come on. That's going to bruise pretty badly."

"Then stop being an idiot, then maybe I won't hit you." Mara told him sweetly.

Nick shook his head. "You two are actually pretty adorable together. Kind of scares me because I never would've seen the two of you together back in high school." As Elliot was about to retort, a loud cawing sound was heard across the party, stopping everyone as the pack all froze. "And yet again, it's proven that things just can't be normal. Alright guys, get ready." He said as everyone's eyes glowed their respective colors (except Kiefer, since chameleons apparently don't have the eyeshine effect). Scott's pack had already fully shifted and Lydia was preparing to use her banshee screams against their oncoming enemies.

The party goers started scattering as suddenly several winged shapes flew out of the night sky, landing in the center of the clearing. The leader of the garudas looked straight at Nick, the small nostrils on his beak flaring. "You! You smell of Antonio Negron!" The other four garudas stood in offensive stances.

"Really? Here I thought I was washing myself correctly. But, that would be because I'm his great grandson, current co-alpha of the Meteor Heights pack. And all five of you are not only trespassing in our city, but you're disrupting daily life by abducting and killing people. Now, leave!" He demanded, the whole pack as well as the Beacon Hills pack shifting at once.

"We won't leave, we garudas have been here in Meteor Heights just as long as your family has. We have every right to hunt here."

"Not anymore. My great grandfather sealed you away to stop the killings, and if that won't work a second time then we'll just have to kill you."

The leader laughed, a nasally sound. "You really think you kids can stop us? Your ancestors' pack was twice the size of these two combined, and we lost one flock member in that battle we were sealed away."

A tic appeared on Sarina's forehead as well as Elliot, Roger, Liara and Mara. "I'll show you what these kids can do, you oversized pigeon! I eat bigger shit than you for breakfast!" She lunged, only to spring back as Nick had held her collar. "Let. Me. Go. Nicky." She said, growling more than speaking.

"No, Rina. You can't rush in as soon as possible. He said a single pack twice as large as the two packs we have and lost one member of their own party before being sealed away. We may look like we have the power, but we are more than outmatched if we just rush without thinking."

"This one is smart." The leader commented, smirking. "How are you an Alpha as well?"

"Your funeral," Nick said, letting go of the girl as she grabbed the leader and, using her werewolf strength, threw him hard straight into a tree, his face crushing itself upon impact with the trunk.

The garuda slid down, a pained voice still coming from him. "Nice throw, but that isn't nearly good enough to stop us."

"I know that, but it'll keep you down for a while as we thin the flock." Sarina said, roaring in challenge at the other garudas.

Daryl, Liara and Roger ran towards the farthest garuda to the right, being joined by Malia and Liam. Mara and Elliot rushed to aid Lydia and Stiles, his metal baseball bat in hand as Lydia focused a scream at the next two garudas in the group. Then there were the alphas all focusing on the fourth garuda. Nick called back. "Kiefer, get her out of here, now. Take her to the base." Nick had no idea what their base of operations were was, but knew the others would. He saw Kiefer, holding Liz's hand, blinking out of view with her in tow.

Scott, Sarina and Nick all swiped their claws at the garuda, catching it off guard as it could only really block two directions at once. Only minutes after the battle started, Nick had grabbed the garuda's head and twisted it clean off of it's body, killing the garuda. "That was easier than expected. Are we sure these birdbrains are actually a threat?" Scott asked, which was followed by a scream as Liam and Nicole both screamed out in pain as their arms snapped backwards from the other garudas. Elliot and Mara, helping the two slashed at the garudas, breaking their hold on the werewolf and were-jaguar. In retaliation, the two now injured fighters grabbed the garuda together, Nicole twisting the head while Liam pulled from the enemy's shoulders, thus taking out the second of five garudas.

Elliot and Mara worked together on the third, Mara picking the bird-like creature up by the head as Elliot slashed at its neck, having to repeat the attack a couple of times before the body fell limply to the ground as it was severed. Mara smirked at her lover. "God, you are sexy when you let the animal out." She said, her eyes shining playfully.

"And you, my dear, are sexy no matter what you look like." He smiled as they looked over at the garuda leader, whose face showed signs of healing.

"No, my flock! You'll all pay for this! I'll be back." He said, getting up and flying off as the last living garuda there was decapitated by the combined efforts of Malia, Daryl, Roger and Liara.

As the two groups caught their breath, Nick fell to the ground, his battle inexperience leaving him more than winded, most of the others also feeling it even though only a fraction of an hour had passed. "Is.. Everyone.. Okay?" He asked, his breathing labored.

"Yeah, we're okay." Replied the group of Malia, Daryl, Roger and Liara.

"I'm alright, my rage just got me more exhausted than normal." Answered Sarina, grabbing Nick's hand as Scott laughed.

"That was actually pretty fun, despite us supposedly being outmatched."

"Yeah, that surprised me," Elliot said before he made a face, falling to the ground face-first, revealing four deep gashes running down the whole of his back.

Mara scooped him up. "Elliot! No, please be okay! You can't leave me now, we only just got each other." Tears had already began streaming down her face.

"Damn it! Meteor Heights pack, we have to move. We're not losing one of our own here today!" Sarina said, followed by the rest of the pack piling into their cars, Nick and Sarina nervous with fear for their friend. "Get him to Doc's asap. We'll all meet up at operations after Elliot is stabilized. Mara, keep him safe." Nodding, Mara turned her Land Rover around with Elliot strapped into the back seat and sped off towards Doc.

"Elliot will be fine, Nicky. Doc will help him. But, what do we do about the last garuda?" Sarina asked, not sure what they would find when they encountered the enemy again.

"I don't know right now, Rina. If anyone might know, it's Liz. Let's just hope it's nothing too serious."

 _ **Rialgo Caverns..**_

The garuda leader arched his back in a semi-pained way as he felt the power of his four called brethren collect inside his own body, his wings growing longer and his body filling out with more muscle. He let out a laugh that sounded like a scream. "Those wolves don't know what they've done. Now, they will be truly unable to stop me from taking my revenge." He let out an ear-piercing screech that wounded like half a roar as well.


	4. AN Importante! Future Story Ideas

_**A/N: Future Story Ideas**_

 _Hey, everyone. Sorry there's been no chapters recently. Time to write has shortened, I'm drained of my creativity lately and my daughter has been sick on and off. I am not dead for writing, merely adulting as boring and stressful as it is. I have the next installments of_ _ **Jurassic World Re-Opening**_ _,_ _ **The Third War**_ _,_ _ **Pokémon the Ultimate Journey**_ _,_ _ **Dinotopia the Modern Adventures**_ _,_ _ **Star Wars New Age Episode I**_ _, and_ _ **Pack is Family**_ _started or possibly nearing completion. But, that is not why I have 'called' you all to this note._

 _I have some new story ideas that have formed from recent new likes, thoughts and dreams (the last of which is usually how all these stories have started) and would like some input on it. Please let me know and if further information is needed on spoken of topics for a story base don't hesitate to ask. Now here is a list of my new story ideas, at least the ones I've currently been swirling around in my head:_

 _ **1- Law of Creation**_ _(Android/iOS mobile game)- In Crystal Springs, it was common knowledge the local University was doing scientific research in league with the government. Sometimes volatile, potentially deadly research. When an untested vaccine is accidentally released and spread, it mutates student and faculty alike. Now, with the campus on lockdown, a group of students and remaining staff will have to fight their way out, if only to try to find a way to stop this 'outbreak'._ _ **Genre**_ _\- Horror/Adventure/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating**_ _\- Low to mid M majority)_

 _ **2-**_ _**Reality Shift**_ _(Series)- It was just another ordinary summer in Crystal Springs. Until, that is, recent high school graduate Nick Negron and a few of his friends find a mysterious cube in the woods outside of town. Harmless at first, things in town get stranger by the day until the young adults are transported by the cube. Into different realities all seemingly based off games and movies. To find their way back home, Nick and company must band together to finish out the so-called script, all the while defending themselves from very real dangers and enemies to get to the truth of what the mysterious cube is, how it came to Crystal Springs and why government agents are also with our heroes in these other worlds._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Sci-Fi/Humor/Romance._ _ **Possible 'realms'- Mass Effect**_ _(Andromeda base story),_ _ **Final Fantasy**_ _,_ _ **Naruto**_ _,_ _ **Bleach**_ _,_ _ **etc**_ _._ _ **Rating**_ _\- M._ _ **Side Note-**_ _Story characters, while being themselves 'alternates' of the main characters of other stories, may also feature in crossover chapters in other stories. Example:_ _ **Nicklas Nekron**_ _(SW:NA) is an alternate reality version of_ _ **Reality Shift**_ ' _s own Nick Negron (remember, all stories by me have similarly named main characters for the reason it's hard for me to create an all-new character from scratch and always remember who is who, so connecting the characters together by name gives me an easier time focusing on all characters in every story)._

 _ **3- The New Reign**_ _(Reign of Fire)- Nick Negron had always been fascinated by Dragons, and had done extensive research on the truth about their possible existence. After finishing a class assignment relating to the majestic and deadly creatures, he comes upon a so-called prophecy foretelling the Drakes' return to the Earth. Thinking little of it, Nick does not notice the strange color of the sunset outside as he makes his way to Crystalis University's basement for a weekly game of manhunt with his friends in the old underground tunnels that run all throughout Crystal Springs. When everyone witnesses Dragons swooping down and torching campus, they turn to Nick to lead them due to his knowledge. Now trying to find a way to send the mythical creatures back where they appeared from, the surviving members of the student body and faculty of the University create a bunker out of the tunnels and reveal ancient secrets of Crystal Springs that may have warned of the Dragons' Coming for decades, and more so that could change the lives of Nick and his friends even more than the beasts' revival._ _ **Genre**_ _\- Fantasy/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating-**_ _M._

 _ **4- Dissidia/Third War Crossover**_ _\- Nick Rush and his friends had thought they had finished their fight when they had won The Third War against Master Xehanort. They couldn't have been more wrong as they're transported to another world, one on the verge of both Harmony and Chaos. Alongside allies thought to have been long dead, even Nick and Tabitha's own father and Faith's mother, the Keybladers must fight in favor of Harmony or risk every world in existence being destroyed. Why must this cycle repeat? Why can not one rule and the other leave it forever? The Mysteries of Cosmos' Realm may finally be revealed._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Romance/Action/Drama._ _ **Rating-**_ _Low to Mid M._

 _ **5- Monster Rancher**_ _(Title Pending)_ _ **-**_ _To the real world, Monster Rancher was a hit video game series used professionally for tournaments. Calling his friends together after receiving an advanced copy of the next MR game, Monster Rancher Ultima, Nick Negron and company are sucked into the virtual world, forced to live by the rules of Pangaea. Stuck in Pangaea for an undetermined amount of time, Nick and his friends must raise their Ranch to the top if they hope to ever see their home again. All the while, evil lurks in the shadows, biding its time before it can strike back at the world that so carelessly locked it away millennia ago._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Family/Romance/Drama._ _ **Rating-**_ _M (to be safe)._ _ **Side Note: Inspiration/Reasoning-**_ _Monster Rancher was a big staple of my life for years, even today I still try to find a copy of one I can still play without paying premium. The show was the main inspiration for this story, but I thought: why not have an MR anime story base while fleshing it out as not only the adventure series it was but also bring in the beauty of Breeding like the games? It doesn't help that Tecmo would rather release D.O.A. games and then put Suezo (MR's OFFICIAL mascot, as disappointing as that really is) as a TRAP in some game series I've never heard of? Fuck off Tecmo! Monster Rancher needs a new port because as unknown as this series can be considered (many friends of mine only remember the show if I explain crap -_- and even more have no idea wtf this series even is), there is a very loyal and considerable fan base. So am I really wrong in wanting another game? If only to have a few new Monster species to play with? Let me know, because I really didn't write this Author's Note to be completely ignored other than being read._

 _Sorry, sometimes you just gotta rant. Back to the list:_

 _ **6- Love Hina**_ _(Title- House of Love)_ _ **-**_ _After failing getting accepted into college several times and the stress of late teenage actions, Nick Negron's mother Raylene sends him to live with his wealthy aunt Kira in tropical Crystal Springs. Upon arrival at Kira's mansion, Nick is stunned to learn that, not only is Kira out travelling the globe for the umpteenth time but she turned the mansion into an all-girls dorm. After receiving a very miscommunicated welcome from one of the dorm's residents, Kyryna Viziri, Nick is forced to live at the dorm along with the seven female residents and his aunt's daughter, Nick's older cousin Korra and do the menial chores all around as well as becoming the new handyman. Through memories of a time he had long since forgotten, Nick will have to find the will to continue studying and try again to enroll in college. All while realizing love, even that which is forgotten, is never far away._ _ **Genre-**_ _Humor (wouldn't be Love Hina-esque without it)/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating-**_ _M._

 _There! Done with my list of current new ideas for stories. (Might do another list for possible redux stories, like the already in-works remake of my just started and already hated upon (why can't motherfuckers just leave something alone if they don't like it? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is to help, not heckle) despite putting so much effort into it since my original draft has been M.I.A for years. I lost the notebook I was hard copying in.) Stargate story as well as wanting to try to flesh out my Zoids and Legend of Spyro stories. Actually, LoS might not be rewritten but I really hate that I have stories I just stopped due to losing the original drafts ages ago and Zoids Blackheart Conspiracy (my old story) I had to take down myself at request by a friend and then lost the originals so I couldn't edit them. Either way, those are topics for another day. Please let me know your opinions, possible ideas and even OC's! I'm always up for putting in new characters. I gotta get back to work so no more writing tonight, at least not what I'd like to write. Have a good night/day guys! Hope to hear soon. Sincerely,_ _ **Flurry of Freezing Flames**_ _._


End file.
